


'Twas the night before Christmas

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Treasured Moments [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24-25 December 2015 & 14 February 2016  
> Word Count: 1683  
> Written for: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…  
> Series: Treasured Moments  
> Spoilers: Canon-divergent AU from the pilot, but mostly follows the series, so consider everything up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This started out as a Christmas gift that got stalled somehow. I don't even remember how it happened now, but I'm glad I was finally able to finish it. I love writing for this AU, having found a way to redeem Kathryn into a treasured favorite character, every bit as much as I did for Abigail in a different series. The story Regina starts to tell Henry, as well as the source of the story's title, is Clement Clarke Moore's "[A Visit from St. Nicholas](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171924)". I'd initially intended to use it more in this story, but that just didn't happen, and that's okay.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** is so awesome, she even betas her own gifts.  <3

"All right, handsome," you say with a smile, "it's time for bed."

"No!" he whines, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "No naps."

Regina walks into the den with a bottle of pedialyte, smiling as she sees him fussing in your lap. She joins you on the couch, stroking her fingers over his forehead. "He's not feeling nearly as feverish. Clearly the medicine's doing its job."

"No naps, Mama." Henry shifts to crawl into her lap, his legs stretched to rest in yours.

"How about we cuddle and have a story, Henry? And then we can all go to sleep so that Santa can come and leave presents for good little princes."

"Peasants?" His little face lights up, the expression only marred by his loud yawn as he snuggles into her chest more. "Henny good."

"Yes, you're definitely a good boy for Mama and Kaffa," she replies, handing Henry his bottle. When he settles, she begins the tale. "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…"

Regina tells the story in a soft voice, occasionally modulating her tone for emphasis, and rubs his back as he sags comfortably against her. His eyelids droop heavily as he keeps trying to fight sleep, but it doesn't last for long.

Your chest tightens at the beautiful site of the two of them next to you. Who knew a year and a half ago that you'd be so smitten by this little family of yours? Certainly not you. But you wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Kathryn?" she finally asks, pulling you from your thoughts. "Let's take him up together, then I'll stay with him while you…" She trails off, unwilling to say any more in case Henry can hear you.

Working in tandem, you get up off the couch, proud that you don't even disturb your son's slumber. She precedes you up the stairs, carrying her precious cargo to his bedroom and the new big boy toddler bed you put together earlier today for him. He'd been so excited to get out of his crib, but not enough to nap for more than an hour. Regina settles him in the bed as you pick up the bottle he's dropped. He mumbles softly, but calms as you lean over to press a kiss to his forehead and settle the bottle in easy grasp.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince," you whisper. "Morning will be here soon enough and you'll have lots of presents to open."

Regina leans up to brush your lips with hers. "Come get me when you're finished?"

"Of course. Keep our boy company until the sugar plums are definitely dancing in his head. I shouldn't be too long."

When she nods and turns her attention to your son, you slip downstairs again to pull the bags of gifts from the laundry room. It takes about fifteen minutes to get the gifts settled under the tree and the stockings filled, especially when you add in the special gifts you got for Regina and Henry. Satisfied with how everything looks, you do a quick walk through the house to verify all lights are off and all windows and doors are locked. Satisfied, you head upstairs with a tired smile. A sick toddler at Christmas is exhausting, but the smiles and cuddles make it all worthwhile.

"Mama and Kaffa love you so very much, my little prince," Regina says softly as you get closer to your son's room. "We'd give anything for you to feel better right now."

Stepping into the room, you can't help the smile curving up your lips as you see Regina sitting on the floor next to Henry's bed, stroking his forehead as he sleeps. He's clutching his favorite teddy bear tightly to his chest with one hand and lazily sucking his other thumb. Regina turns to smile at you when you come close enough to touch her shoulder.

"Is he out?" you whisper, unable to take your eyes off the beautiful woman next to you.

"Never once woke up after we got him settled in bed, but I finished the story for him anyway." She starts to say something else, but it's cut off by a yawn.

"Come on, Mama, you need your sleep, too, or Santa won't come," you reply, tugging gently on her hand. "Besides, you know Henry will be up before the crack of dawn, sick or not, because he wants his presents."

She leans over to press a kiss to Henry's forehead, then stands up as you repeat the gesture and smooth a hand over his hair. Satisfied that he'll remain deeply asleep for at least a few hours, you take Regina's hand and guide her to your bedroom. She takes enough time to brush her teeth and hang up her robe before crawling under the covers. You rush through brushing your own teeth, wanting her to stay awake long enough to get one last private gift before Eve turns to Day.

"You look beautiful," you whisper as you slip under the covers to pull her into your arms. "Sleepy, but beautiful."

"Flatterer," she replies, kissing you sweetly.

"I speak nothing but the truth, and you know it." Shifting, you pull the small box from your nightstand and set it in her hand. "I wanted you to have this tonight, but I knew that Henry wouldn't sit still long enough for me to explain its meaning to you."

Regina shifts to sit up, carefully stroking the satiny ribbon tied around the box. "Kathryn, you didn't--"

"Yes, Regina, I did. You and Henry have brought so much happiness into my life this past year and a half. You've opened up in me all of this joy and wonder at the world around us that I haven't felt since I was a child. You've made me feel more alive that I could ever imagine feeling." You tap the box lightly with a finger. "Open it, okay?"

She studies your face for a long moment, and you know the tears glinting in her eyes match the ones you feel in your own. Squeezing your hand, Regina takes a deep breath and pulls the ribbon from the box. She sucks in a breath that sounds suspiciously like it could turn into a sob when she opens the box. Nerves aflutter, you watch as she lifts out the delicate silver chain to study the two small discs hanging from it. Each disc has a small, red-tinted, heart-shaped glass bubble and a geometric design on it. She lifts her gaze to you, and the curiosity practically burns in her eyes.

"I had these charms made especially for you, with a little help from Dr. Whale. Each one contains a tiny drop of blood in the heart part, one for me and one for Henry. The designs on them are our unique cardiac patterns when talking about you. In other words, you have a drop of blood and how our hearts beat when we love you, which we both do all the time. And the chain should be long enough that they should rest relatively close to your own heart when you wear this. That way, our love is always with you, beating along with your own heart."

By the time you finish speaking, there are tears slipping down both of your faces. Regina traces both of the charms, lingering on the little bubbles in them. Finally, she holds the chain out to you.

"W-Will you put it on me?" she asks, voice husky with emotion.

Without hesitation, you undo the clasp and reach behind her to reconnect it, then adjust the charms to sit nicely on her chest. She touches the charms again, and a sweet smile lights up her face, almost as if she can feel your heart beating with hers.

"It looks beautiful on you, darling, just as I hoped it would."

"This is the most precious gift anyone has ever given to me, outside of the day I was able to adopt Henry. He made me so happy, showed me just how much love a heart can truly hold. And then you came into our lives and brought more love and happiness. Henry doesn't know a life without you and me in it, and I hope he never does. Thank you for this necklace, Kathryn. I will _never_ take it off."

Before you can even say a word, she cups your face in her hands and bestows a kiss on your lips that defies explanation. All you know is that your heartbeat right at this very moment matches the pattern on one of those discs warming from her body temperature. If your heart ever stops making that rhythm, that pattern, you hope it means you've died and your heart can no longer make _any_ pattern at all.

All of the gifts left to open in the morning will pale in comparison to this gift, and you don't have any problems with that. The fact that Regina is wearing the necklace is proof that she has accepted the gift of your heart and your love. The fact that she accepts what it means is the greatest gift she could ever give to you.

A sudden yawn pulls Regina back from the kiss with a blush and a sheepish giggle. It's enough to remind you that sleep is a higher priority than the other things you had planned for tonight. Shifting to settle against your pillow, you pull her close and smile when she rests her head on your chest.

"I love you, Regina, and I hope you understand just what you mean to me now."

"I do. I can never top this gift, Kathryn, but I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret giving it to me. I love you."

Another soft kiss to her oh so kissable lips before you both close your eyes. Regina drifts off to sleep first, cuddling close to your side. Her warmth lulls you into your own slumber, visions of a long life together ahead of you filling your head.


End file.
